


First, Last

by boomturkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cockwarming, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Free Use Roleplay, Light BDSM, M/M, OT3, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey
Summary: Atsumu and Sakusa find out that Hinata has been telling little white lies about how experienced he is. They are determined to find something they can finally be first at when it comes to Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 53
Kudos: 402





	First, Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellsdivide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellsdivide/gifts).



> Huge thank you to Bellsdivide for the prompt! It was super fun getting to write this dynamic.
> 
> Super huge thank you to [Erisabesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic) for the beta!!

Atsumu shoulders open the door ahead of Sakusa, holding it open for him as he clumsily tries to toe off his shoes. Sakusa rolls his eyes, bending down to undo his own laces before magnanimously tugging Atsumu’s running shoelaces to loosen them. Atsumu doesn’t even say thank you, bastard that he is, just braces on Sakusa’s shoulder as he finally manages to take off his shoes.

For his trouble Atsumu sticks his tongue out at Sakusa, making him roll his eyes. _Insufferable_.

Their apartment smells wonderful. From the kitchen Sakusa can hear the telltale patter of Hinata moving about — the tap running as he cooks. Sakusa would have much preferred to stay home and act as sous-chef, but Atsumu has a tendency to buy whatever snacks grab his fancy, entirely forgetting all the items he needed to pick up when he went to the grocery store on his own.

Goosing him on the ass, Atsumu slides past Sakusa towards the kitchen, milk carton swinging in his hand as he goes. “Oi, Shou-”

“I’m just wrapping up dinner.” Hinata’s voice doesn’t exactly call from the kitchen. Atsumu rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to respond when another, strange voice speaks.

“Come now, I want to hear all about how you’re doing.”

Atsumu and Sakusa both pause, exchanging a glance. Who was that? Were they expecting company? Only a little suspiciously, they edge towards the kitchen, being sure to keep to the shadows lest Hinata actually decide to spring surprise guests on them — something he was getting better about discussing with them first.

They hear Hinata’s response amid the sounds of chopping. “I don’t know, pretty much the same old. How about you-”

“Oh c’mon we both know you’re living that thrilling throuple life a boy can only dream of.” The stranger’s voice teases, from closer it sounds a bit tinny, like it was coming over a set of speakers perhaps?

Sakusa watches Atsumu’s face scrunch up in annoyance. Does he know who Hinata is talking to? He tries to grab Atsumu’s attention, mouthing _‘Who?’_ when the voice continues.

“How’re the boyfriends doing?” Now _that_ was condescending. Atsumu is definitely sucking on his teeth.

“Oikawa-san, don’t use that tone.” Hinata response is immediate and flat, the sound of chopping pausing.

Ah. That explains Atsumu’s expression. Sakusa has never had the misfortune of making Oikawa’s acquaintance, but Atsumu has. A little bit before they’d all gotten together when Hinata was still dating the two of them separately, Hinata had dragged Atsumu with him to Miyagi for the holidays. Where Oikawa Tooru was visiting for the first time in years. Apparently whatever had happened during that meeting, it hadn’t gone well. Atsumu _despises_ Oikawa.

“What tone?” Oikawa asks innocently. “I’m merely inquiring how long you’re going to continue stringing them along-”

“Oikawa-san.” It was always funny hearing Hinata sound tired and disappointed in people. You never expected it, so it always hit extra hard.

“Can’t a man just want to know how his very good friend is doing, and whether or not he’s still in a good and fulfilling relationship?” Oikawa’s voice is still saccharine sweet.

“Yes, I am still in a very good relationship. I am very happy. We are _all_ very happy” Hinata’s voice sounds normal, but his chopping had taken on a somewhat forceful cadence. Sakusa debates whether or not there is a way to rescue Hinata from this conversation without needing to interact with Oikawa himself. Normally he’d send Atsumu to do this sort of thing, but given the set of his shoulders and the ticking muscle in Atsumu’s jaw that seemed like a bad idea.

“Ooooh, are you now?” Oikawa cooed over the speaker. “Then you must have come clean with both of them about that thing you do.”

Atsumu and Sakusa exchanged curious glances. _Thing_?

Hinata sighs, “What thing?”

“You know, your little ego fluffing thing.”

Sakusa has never met the man, or bothered to watch interviews of him, but he can hear how _gleeful_ the bastard is.

“What ego fluffing thing?”

“You know, the one where you lie about your experience to make your _lovers_ feel all big and powerful and important.”

There is a pause as Atsumu and Sakusa exchange another look, before Hinata snorts. “Are you still grumpy about the time I lied about you taking my virginity?”

Whatever Oikawa is about to say is drowned out by Atsumu’s squawked, “I fuckin’ knew it!” His hand slaps the doorway to the kitchen, making Sakusa jump and Hinata _meep_ in the kitchen.

“Atsumu-san?” Hinata’s head peeks out of the kitchen, staring wide eyed at Atsumu and Sakusa, his nose wrinkling just slightly. “Were you two eavesdropping?”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“Omi-kun, really?” Atsumu is working himself into a sulk and there is not a thing Sakusa is going to be able to do to stop it.

Sakusa shrugs, looking back at Hinata. “We were.”

Hinata opens his mouth to speak, but Oikawa’s voice sounds from the kitchen. “Well, this sounds like it’s going to be very awkward. Toodles Shouyou!”

Hinata squints into the kitchen, before looking back at Atsumu and Sakusa, mouth pressed into a firm line. “You know you didn’t have to eavesdrop.” His gaze turns to Atsumu, already bristling like he’s spoiling for a fight. “Dinner will be ready in five minutes, you can tell me all about what you think you know then.”

With that he disappears back into the kitchen, Atsumu absolutely simmering next to Sakusa. Sighing, Sakusa plucks the milk carton from Atsumu’s hands, brushing past him into the kitchen to put it away. “Go wash your hands.”

Behind him Atsumu swears, stomping to the washroom. On his other side Hinata is passive-aggressively chopping vegetables as viciously as he can. Sakusa stares into the fridge a moment, swallowing a sigh. It was going to be one of those nights was it?

When they’re all seated, Atsumu’s leg jiggling impatiently under the table, Hinata threads his fingers together, giving Atsumu a measured look. “Alright Atsumu-san, what’s up?”

“I fuckin’ knew ya fucked that Oikawa bastard.” Atsumu accused, face all scrunched. He punctuated each word with a stab of his chopsticks in the air.

Hinata calmly and deliberately brought some rice to his mouth, chewing, then swallowing before he answered. “You already knew that, because I told you.”

“Ya didn’t fuckin’ mention that he was your first—” Atsumu waved a hand in the air, before settling on a lewd fisting gesture. In any other context Hinata probably would have laughed, but not today.

“If you’d actually been listening you’d know that isn’t what Oikawa said.” Sakusa pointed out, giving Atsumu a flat look. What he wouldn’t give to have one pleasant, calm dinner. If it wasn’t the two men he loved being loud and goofy with each other, it was Atsumu being upset about something or—

“Wait yeah, he said ya lied about that?” Atsumu’s face was greased with his meanest smile. “Gotta fluff up his ego huh? Poor fuckin’ baby.” Nothing quite like picking on people he disliked to cheer Atsumu up.

What usually happened when Atsumu (and sometimes Sakusa) said something unkind about one of Hinata’s many, many friends, is Hinata would get all huffy and disappointed. Or give them the flat stare and take himself for a walk. That didn’t happen. Instead Hinata’s eyebrows shot up and his cheeks dusted just the slightest pink as he averts his eyes towards his food. “Oh, hmm. Yeah, I guess.”

Sakusa narrows his eyes suspiciously.

Atsumu doesn’t seem to pick up on the change, leaning back in his chair, apparently perfectly content as long as he can make fun of Oikawa. “Bet the nerd cried, thinking he was _sooooo_ special.”

Hinata hunkers down lower into his food. “I don’t think Oikawa-san cried.”

Sakusa purses his lips. What the hell kind of reaction was this? What had Oiakwa said? _That thing where you lie about your experience to make them feel all big and powerful and important_. Wait...

“To think that bastard thought he was your first anything, like that matters.” Atsumu smirks, stuffing food into his mouth and chewing. Sakusa is so distracted by his own suspicions that he doesn’t even complain when Atsumu speaks around his mouthful of food. “‘S not like ya’d ever do that to us, right Shouyou-kun?”

Hinata does not meet Atsumu’s gaze as he hums a high pitched thready sound. It sounds _almost_ like an agreement.

“Hinata.”

Hinata doesn’t look up from his food but he does tilt his head in Sakusa’s direction. “Mhmm?”

Sakusa puts down his chopsticks, staring at Hinata hard. “Have you ever underexaggerated your experience for our benefit?”

Atsumu’s head whips back and forth between them, swallowing this time before talking. “No fuckin’ way. I ain’t some baby needing coddling.”

Hinata does not agree nor disagree with that. Instead taking a sip of his water, still studiously looking at his plate.

A rolodex of experiences from Sakusa’s early relationship with Hinata spin through his mind, trying to identify any particular moment where Hinata may have misrepresented his experience. Had ever said Sakusa was his first at— Oh _god_.

_Hinata’s legs hooked over Sakusa’s shoulder as his tongue and mouth work together to open Hinata up. A hand threaded through Sakusa’s hair, fingernails scraping, tugging, yanking him upwards, the filthiest kiss of Sakusa’s life. ‘No one’s ever done that for me before, feels good.’ Another filthy kiss and a swelling of pride._

“Hinata.” Sakusa says his name as dispassionately as he used to when he still called him ‘Fever Boy’. Hinata’s eyes lift, looking sheepish. “I wasn’t the first person to ever give you a rim job, was I?” Sakusa pointedly ignores the wheeze to his left from Atsumu.

Hinata’s eyes skitter away from Sakusa towards Atsumu, back to his plate, to his water glass, then back to Sakusa’s face. “Uhm. Well... Y’see.”

Sakusa stares off at a point in the distance, feeling himself unfocus. Good lord, how could he be so stupid? At the time he’d thought it was strange when Hinata responded in kind a week later and had seemed too good — Hinata was just good at everything, it made sense. _’Poor fuckin’ baby’_ indeed.

Hinata’s hand reaches for his across the table, giving it a few consoling pats that feel a little condescending to Sakusa in the moment. “I’m so sorry. Omi-san it was really really good. Especially for your first time—”

“It wasn’t my first time.” Sakusa says faintly.

The hand patting his stills a moment, before it starts up double time. “It was great no matter which way you look at it! And—”

Sakusa whips his hand away with a huff, picking up his water glass, and glaring down into the contents. “Don’t patronize me.”

Hinata grimaces, his hounddog expression turning to Atsumu, who has the strangest look on his face. Like he’s halfway between an existential crisis and like he wants to laugh hysterically. “Atsumu-san—”

Atsumu twitches, staring at Hinata like he’s looking at a ghost. “Shouyou-kun, ya gotta give it to me straight.” He leans across the table, all unblinking eyes. “Did I or did I not give ya your first blowjob ever?”

The question makes Sakusa choke on the water he’s swallowing because he cannot believe he lives in the universe where Atsumu thinks he gave Hinata his first blow job at the age of twenty-two. He coughs as he watches Hinata grimace and Atsumu slumps back into his chair like he’s been struck. The sting from Hinata’s deception lessens just a bit at the pure ridiculousness of this whole situation.

Hinata’s face is bright red as he looks at them mulishly. “I’m sorry, okay! You both knew I was experienced before dating you, and I said as much. But I didn’t want you to feel inadequate, because you both exceed expectations in every way but—” Here he trails off, tongue swiping at his lips, looking all wide eyed and desperate. “I underexaggerate my experience sometimes because I don’t want to be intimidating. I just wanted you to feel as confident and comfortable as I know you can?”

Silence descends over the table like a curtain, feeling heavy and awkward. Sakusa is still trying to recover from the revelation that Atsumu assumed Hinata, who just said he was more experienced, had never had a blow job in his life until Atsumu, when Atsumu’s palm slams down on the table. Sakusa and Hinata both jump, staring at him.

Atsumu doesn’t look angry. In fact, he’s got that competitive fire lighting up his eyes — the same one he gets when he’s determined to learn something new on a volleyball court. To do better next time. Atsumu jerks up his chin, eyes flicking between Sakusa and Hinata. “Alright, that tears it. Me and Omi-kun are gonna find something of yours we can be first at.”

“We are?” Sakusa’s brow scrunches. Atsumu nods at him.

“Like what kind of thing?” Hinata hedges, looking a bit dubious.

“Sex stuff, obviously.” Atsumu says with an overexaggerated eye roll, picking up his chopsticks. “Don’t you worry Shouyou-kun, we’re gonna be your first and your best.”

“Ooookay...?” Hinata’s still frowning as he picks up his own chopsticks. “Do you want some suggestions—”

“Nope!” Atsumu waggles a finger at him, all easy smiles again. “That would be cheating.”

Hinata and Sakusa exchange a look, before they both shrug. Whatever happens it’ll likely be entertaining at least, right?

\--

Sakusa has no idea what the hell Atsumu has planned after his bold declaration from two nights ago, but it certainly wasn’t an impromptu “brainstorm meeting”. Nor had Sakusa been expecting Atsumu to get his paws on a whiteboard and set it up in their living room, the coffee table piled high with various books from the local library and Sakusa’s own laptop. The books range from the Kama-Sutra, sexual health books, something called ‘The Sex Olympics’, and a suspicious amount of raunchy bodice ripper novels.

“Where’s Hinata?” Sakusa asks as he walks into the room, taking a seat on the couch when Atsumu flaps his hand in that direction. Sakusa is perhaps a little concerned with how unhinged Atsumu is, a red whiteboard marker tucked behind one ear, a green one in his hand and a blue one poking out of his pocket.

“I kicked him out to go hangout with Bokkun. We got planning to do.” For emphasis Atsumu stabs the whiteboard, leaving a large green dot on the poorly cleaned surface.

Sakusa humms, folding his hands in his lap. “Did you get the whiteboard from the team?”

Atsumu throws Sakusa a confused look, like he can’t fathom why Sakusa would ask such a thing. “I borrowed it.”

“And is the team aware of that?”

Atsumu glowers at him, staining his shorts with green marker when he puts his hand on his hips. Sakusa is going to need to get that into the wash soon if that’s going to come out. “Don’t bog me down with logistics Omi-kun!” Atsumu stabs the whiteboard with his marker again. “We need to brainstorm solutions.” Here he stops long enough to write something in his abysmal handwriting. It reads: _Operation Shouyou-kun Firsts_.

Sakusa exhales a sigh through his nose. “So you’re not letting this go, hmm?”

“Obviously not.”

“Obviously.” Sakusa agrees, already feeling tired.

Sakusa can admit that he has felt a little put out after learning about Hinata’s little fib. But it is a small thing in the grander scheme of their relationship. Sure, he’d felt a little smug at the time, assuming he was the first person who ever got to make Hinata feel good in a particular way. But unlike Atsumu who’d apparently hung a portion of his identity on _‘Hinata’s first blow job’_ , learning that Sakusa wasn’t in fact Hinata first anything hadn’t really bothered him all that much.

Competitive bastard that he is, Atsumu is bothered and refuses to move on. Leading to whatever circus this was right now. Picking up one of the smutty books disguised as a romance, Sakusa casts Atsumu an unimpressed look. “So we’re supposed to ravish him like some sort of feudal lord, is that the idea?”

Atsumu rolls his eyes writing _‘Roleplay’_ on the whiteboard. “No Omi-kun, we’re brainstorming. Roleplay is a thing we ain’t tried yet, so it’s goin’ on the list.”

Sakusa blinks. “We may not have done it, but has Hinata—”

“That’s cheating Omi-kun, eesh, it’s like ya never heard of romance before.” Atsumu waves a hand in front of his face, looking irritatingly patronizing. “It’s gotta be a surprise.”

“This seems like we’re just going to end up back where we started.” Sakusa points out, picking up the sexual health book next.

“Oh ye of little faith. There ain’t no way Shouyou-kun’s done everything. We’ll discover something if we put our heads together.” Atsumu, the charming idiot, taps the side of his head with his marker, before swearing and trying to smear the green away. Giving up, he turns back to the whiteboard to start writing again. “Alright, so I’m thinking first up we can add ‘Foodplay’ to the list. We ain’t—”

“No.” Sakusa's voice is sharp, belying the knee jerk revulsion the idea triggers in him.

Atsumu pouts at him. “Why not?”

“It’s unsanitary, it’s sticky, it’s gross. Clean up will be a nightmare. This is how we all get food poisoning. No.”

Heaving a sigh, Atsumu grabs his red marker and crosses _‘Foodplay’_ out. “Okay negative Nellie. Ya got any bright ideas then if you’re just gonna shit on mine?”

Sakusa thumbs through the pages of the book in his hand, eventually pausing on a picture of a woman tied up. It’s something Sakusa has never done before but he’s felt like he might find it very interesting. “Shibari.”

Atsumu pauses mid marker-stroke to wrinkle his nose at him. Sakusa sticks his chin out defiantly. “What?”

“I dunno, aren’tcha worried about like, stress and shit on your joints? ‘Cause I am.” Atsumu says, rubbing his neck.

“Then share some more of your bright ideas then.” Sakusa huffs, tossing the book down and picking up another bodice ripper.

Atsumu taps his foot, squinting at the whiteboard before his face lights up. “What about like edgeplay and shit? Where we do some orgasm denial and—”

“Don’t we already do that?”

Atsumu looks offended at the idea. “No! Of course we don’t!”

Sakusa frowns. “Yes we do. Literally in the last two weeks.”

“I think I’d fuckin’ know if we were doing edgeplay Omi-Omi.” Atsumu is pouting at him now.

_Hinata sits propped up against Sakusa’s chest, head canted so they can exchange lazy messy kisses, bitten off with the occasional gasp and sigh as Atsumu puts his talented tongue to use, blowing Hinata. Sakusa can feel Hinata tighten in his arms, squirming towards his release when Atsumu’s head jerks up, giving them a toothy grin. Hinata whines, hips moving involuntarily, but somehow Atsumu doesn’t notice._

_“What if we changed the rotation on our B-formation and we have Bokkun come in from the left while we—”_

_“Atsumu-san.” Hinata whines, jerking hips up to bump the tip of his swollen, leaking cock on the underside of Atsumu’s chin._

_Atsumu looks down surprised, giving them a sheepish grin. “Oops.” He mumbles before swallowing Hinata down again._

Atsumu squints at him. “That’s not how I remember that going at all.”

Sakusa gives him an incredulous look back. “That’s not the first time you’ve gotten one of us close and then gotten distracted by volleyball.”

Atsumu doesn’t look ashamed in the slightest, merely shrugging petulantly and marking an enormous checkmark next to ‘Orgasm Denial’ on the whiteboard. “Alright Mr. Critic, gimme another idea.”

Sakusa purses his lips, thinking. “What about wax play?”

Atsumu pauses writing the suggestion with a hiss, turning to look at Sakusa a bit nervously. “But like, what about burns and stuff?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s safer than that. I doubt you’ll actually get burned.” Sakusa figures people wouldn’t do it if they got burned right?

“Well do ya know that for a fact or ya just sayin’ that?” Atsumu is many things, and being a giant baby about pain is definitely one of them. But Sakusa can’t deny that he doesn’t actually know what he’s talking about, nor has he put in research. So he just shrugs, letting Atsumu cross it off on the list. For now.

“What about incorporating sex toys?” Sakusa asks, feeling like he’s reaching.

“Okay, ya don’t get to accuse me listing things we already do, when we both know for a fact we use plenty of sex toys like, all the time Omi-kun.” Atsumu points out to him.

Sure, they have a large array of beads, dildos and vibrators, but Sakusa was thinking more in the abstract. Situational toys. Like— “But what about handcuffs and stuff?”

That has Atsumu’s face lighting up with interest. “Oh?”

Sakusa shrugs, feeling his cheeks prickle with heat. They haven’t much discussed it, but he figures his suggestion of shibari might make it obvious he’s interested in being tied down. “It’s something we haven’t tried.”

Atsumu almost looks like a shark that’s scented blood in the water. “So like, you’re thinkin’ full on BDSM?”

Sakusa rolls his eyes. Leave it to Atsumu to take the massive leap towards kink. “Perhaps. Though don’t you think Hinata is probably more suited to being dominant?.”

Atsumu pauses, face going momentarily glazed as he imagines it. “Y-yeah. Probably.”

Sakusa looks at the whiteboard, at the only unmarred line item still listed. “What were you thinking for roleplay?”

Atsumu blinks at him, his cheeks flushing as he shrugs, an eager smile curving his lips. “What about like, an office roleplay?”

Sakusa stares at him blankly. “What?”

“Ya know, like Shouyou-kun is the manager making us get photocopies and shit, and we’re like, competing for a raise or something, so we have to like— I dunno, wash his car or something.” Atsumu has obviously put a lot of thought into this, despite apparently not understanding how offices work. Hinata’s car? What, does Atsumu expect them to wash Hinata’s bike or something as a stand-in?

Though... there is a thread of something interesting there. Sakusa holds out his hand for Atsumu to take, guiding him to the couch next to him, indicating Atsumu should sit. Atsumu does, looking at him curiously. “Roleplay sounds interesting, but let’s keep looking for different scenarios.”

With an excited nod, Atsumu thrusts Sakusa’s laptop into his lap and together they begin scouring the filthier parts of the internet for ideas.

Eventually after much hot debate and listless scrolling through weirder and weirder niche porn they finally find something they both agree they’re interested in. It takes a bit of planning and figuring training schedules — lucky for them, Hinata is extremely anal about keeping his training regime tracked, so they find some time in about a week that they think’ll work.

Sakusa is tasked with research and clean up, Atsumu with getting the necessary equipment. It is with a great amount of fondness that Sakusa catches Atsumu buying three matching collars the following day online, flushing bright red. “I thought it’d be sweet Omi-kun, don’t fuckin’ laugh at me.”

Romantic idiot. Now all that’s left is clearing it with Hinata to make sure he’s okay with the concept of free use. Putting Hinata into a collar and allowing Sakusa and Atsumu to use him however they want.

Which of course he is. He’s Hinata ‘I’ll try anything once’ Shouyou. In fact he seems very excited by the idea, enough so that he actually coos at the two of them for finding something so fun to do on a stretch of days off they have together. It’s nice to know that free-use isn’t enough to put him off.

Sakusa does note at the time that Hinata doesn’t however mention whether or not this is another first for him or not. He and Atsumu console themselves with the knowledge that they are at least Hinata’s first threesome. That feels like it counts for something.

\---

The scene starts simple enough.

Sakusa strokes fingers along Hinata’s throat, watching it bob as he buckles Hinata new leather collar. He looks good like this, Sakusa thinks.

Hinata plunks himself down between Sakusa and Atsumu on the couch, booting up the Switch so he can take part in his weekly Mario Kart free for all with Kenma and some of his old high school friends. Atsumu and Sakusa let him get settled, playing one race with zero distraction before they begin.

It’s after Hinata comes third, swearing to himself that Sakusa and Atsumu pounce. Atsumu slides to the floor, scooting until he’s kneeling before Hinata, eagerness lighting up his whole face. Hinata’s eyes flick down to watch him, already struggling to keep his focus on his game. Sakusa turns to grab the bottle of lube he’d stashed earlier on the side table, letting Atsumu negotiate getting Hinata’s shorts and underwear off while he slicks up his fingers.

“Omi-kun, he’s such a pervert. Already gettin’ hard and I haven’t even done anything yet.” Atsumu murmurs, sliding his hands up Hinata’s well muscled thighs, thumbs grazing under his balls as his swelling cock bobs. Hinata makes an annoyed sound at the back of his throat, eyes resolutely on the television as he maneuvers the controller to keep up with Kenma’s Cat Peach on screen.

Sakusa hums, adjusting position so he has better access. Affecting his most disinterested expression, Sakusa gives Hinata a speculative once over. “Kneel.”

Hinata’s tongue swipes out to wet his lips, eyes flicking hotly to Sakusa’s before returning to the screen — having fallen behind Inuoka’s Yoshi for the distraction — adjusting so his knees rest on the couch, ass in the air, at the ideal height for Sakusa’s hand. Perfect. He’d rather not get wrist strain as he reaches for Hinata from the side.

Sakusa begins, slick fingers tracing up and around Hinata’s hot puckered rim, watching his face for any reaction. Hinata has never taken teasing very well, always one to jump straight to the point, too eager and impatient to not take what he wants. Watching Hinata’s eyes flutter, chewing on his lip, even as he tries to maintain focus on his game is enough for heat to coil in Sakusa’s belly. He’s going to enjoy watching Hinata break, he thinks.

Atsumu meanwhile has been occupying himself by dragging wet biting kisses all over Hinata’s thighs and hips, never once touching Hinata’s heavy, touch starved cock. It’s nice to know they’re both on the same wavelength about driving Hinata half mad before they give him any satisfaction.

When Atsumu finally drags his tongue over Hinata’s balls, Hinata lets out a gusty breath , finally managing to take back second in his race. As a reward Sakusa finally plunges his index finger to the first knuckle making Hinata gasp, back arching just a little, chin jutting out as he groans — swiftly falling back to third at his lack of focus.

“Betcha don’t have a chance at winnin’ when I start blowin’ ya, Shou-kun .” Atsumu’s teeth scrape Hinata’s hipbone and Sakusa can feel the way he shudders and clenches around him.

Atsumu has always been the best of them at pressing buttons. It’s the exact right thing to say — Hinata’s jaw sets as he glowers at the TV, fully prepared to ignore them in favour of his race. The challenge makes Sakusa’s blood burn, he wants to render Hinata incapable of focusing. Wants to ruin his play session, only thinking about _them_. He adds another finger, Hinata only giving him the barest hitch of breath in response. It’s not enough, Sakusa wants more.

Atsumu has taken Hinata into his mouth, wide flat tongue laving across the base. Sakusa watches for his rhythm, rocking his fingers in time with the bobs of Atsumu’s head. Between them Hinata’s jaw clenches, his cheeks a deep flushed red even as he continues his race, jockeying for runner up against Kenma.

His lack of reaction is admirable but Sakusa wants him senseless. He curls his fingers, scissoring wide. Sakusa can feel the brush of Atsumu’s hand on his knuckles as he adds his hand to the mix, massaging Hinata’s balls while his mouth sucks. Finally, Hinata’s head pitches forward with a bitten-off cry, before his shoulders set and he returns his focus to the game, just in time to come third.

Sakusa doesn’t give Hinata the opportunity to sulk as his friends choose another circuit to race. He repositions all of them so he has Hinata in his lap, back to chest, sweatpants tugged down, slicking himself up. Atsumu kneels between their legs, offering licks and kisses and the occasional bite as Hinata gets ready for his next race.

It’s as the countdown begins that Sakusa adjusts Hinata’s hips, aligning himself at his entrance, waiting for the _’Go!’_ before he snaps his hips up, yanking Hinata down until he’s fully seated on Sakusa’s cock with a gasp. He’s pleased to see he managed to ruin Hinata’s starting boost. Inspired by the music — Yoshi’s Valley is a fascinating piece of music to fuck your boyfriend to — Sakusa rolls upwards fast, using his hands to bring Hinata down hard on each of his thrusts.

Hinata makes a nasally whine, already failing to take optimal paths on the course, trying desperately to hold his focus on the television. Sakusa doesn’t let up his brutal rhythm, delighting in the way Hinata’s whole body bounces with the movement, groaning and hissing in equal measure — unable to contain his reactions _finally_.

Atsumu obviously grows tired of trying to suck Hinata off around the pounding of Sakusa’s hips. After Hinata completes his first lap, Atsumu stands, shucking off his sweatpants, heavy swollen cock dangling beautifully in front of Hinata’s face.

With a hitched groan, Hinata tries to twist his head around Atsumu to see the TV. “Atsumu-san, I can’t—”

Atsumu’s fingers hook into the metal loop on the collar, giving it a tug, forcing Hinata to look at him. The look he gives Hinata makes Sakusa balls tighten fractionally, all delightful malicious smugness. “I wasn’t aware sex toys were allowed to have an opinion.”

Sakusa watches from behind as Hinata’s whole body flushes in humiliation. The screen chimes, indicating Hinata is driving in the wrong direction. He stops trying to look around Atsumu, merely staring straight ahead, shoulders stiff, even as Sakusa continues his thrusts. He can just imagine the expression on Hinata’s face, one that promises wonderfully awful retribution down the line.

Atsumu doesn’t give him a chance to speak, pressing his thick cock to Hinata’s lips, sighing in contentment as Hinata takes him in. Atsumu laces a hand through Hinata’s hair, giving Sakusa wink before his hips start moving, far more gently than Sakusa would have expected. The screen chimes again, indicating Hinata’s racer has gone over a cliff.

Atsumu leans forward, lips parted in invitation for Sakusa to reach up and kiss, even as they both continue their discordant rhythm, fucking into Hinata like their own personal sex toy. Sakusa eagerly slides his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth, swallowing his happy sigh, as Hinata makes a displeased grumble between them.

That is when Hinata’s phone starts lighting up, buzzing on the coffee table. Never one to mind anyone’s privacy, Atsumu breaks their kiss, reaching behind him to check the message previews. “Aw Shou-kun, looks like your friends are worried about ya. Wonderin’ why ya _suck_ so much.”

Hinata growls around the cock in his mouth, based on the pleased smile alighting Atsumu’s face, probably also glaring up at Atsumu. Atsumu dangles the phone in front of Hinata. “Ya gonna answer?” He punctuates this with a particularly deep thrust that has Hinata briefly choking.

With a snarl around Atsumu’s cock, Hinata grabs the phone, holding it at a funny angle so he can type one handed to the group chat, asking what’s up with him. Sakusa watches Hinata fail to type his message. “S0ry, gotttta go. by bye.” Before Hinata viciously tosses his phone across the couch, powers off the switch and presumably glares up at Atsumu.

Atsumu is all self-satisfied smiles. “As nice as it is watching ya spit roasted.” Sakusa’s nose wrinkles. Where the fuck does Atsumu come up with these gross terms? Atsumu grins at him. “Me and Omi-kun need ya good and ready for what we got planned.”

With that he slides his dick out of Hinata’s mouth, smoothing big hands down the side of Hinata’s face, before taking his hands and pulling Hinata off Sakusa’s cock. Hinata stands on wobbly legs, feet undoubtedly having gone numb from his position. He looks like he’s about to say something when Atsumu shoves hard, tossing him onto the couch again, beside Sakusa.

They reposition themselves, Sakusa lounging against the couch arm, Hinata on all fours between his legs, with Atsumu kneeling behind Hinata, looking absolutely pleased as punch. Hinata, despite his attitude, is obviously excited, tongue flicking over his lips, eager to see what comes next. Sakusa can’t help but be entranced by how puffy Hinata’s lips look after taking Atsumu’s dick. He bets they’d look even better wrapped around his own—

“Oi, Omi-kun.” Sakusa drags his eyes away from Hinata’s face to look at Atsumu. “Weren’tcha saying ya wanted to answer some emails?”

Sakusa frowns, not entirely sure what Atsumu’s getting at. Hinata watches them curiously. Atsumu shrugs, grin going easy and wide. “This is going to take a bit, so why don’tcha take the opportunity.” He strokes fingers down the curve of Hinata’s ass, making Hinata twitch and gasp, warm breath ghosting over Sakusa’s still hard dick. “Though maybe Shouyou-kun oughta keep ya nice and ready while ya wait.”

Realization strikes Hinata before it does Sakusa. Hinata turns to look up at him eagerly, eyes gleaming, tongue darting out to wet his lips, hot breath making Sakusa’s swollen cock feel even more sensitive. It’s as Hinata’s lips close on him, sinking down until his cheek rests against Sakusa’s thigh, that it truly hits him. He and Atsumu had discussed cockwarming, he just hadn’t thought they’d have the opportunity tonight. Sakusa shouldn’t have doubted him, Atsumu was ever the strategist.

Hinata doesn’t move or swallow, his tongue somehow manages to stay still as he looks up through his lashes at Sakusa, almost looking comfortable but for the dick in his mouth. It’s hot and it’s wet and it’s so toe-curlingly good, Sakusa nearly thrusts forward, unused to having a mouth on him and feeling no suction or stroking or— Sakusa looks away, to see Atsumu slicking up his hand with lube, a cheeky smile on his face. “Aw, y’both look so pretty just like that. How nice for me. Now be good Shou-kun.”

Without further ado Atsumu plunges two fingers in deep, focused on the task at hand. The only reaction Hinata gives is to huff a breath through his nose, his eyelashes fluttering closed, mouth still stretched wide and red as he does his level best not to move over Sakusa’s cock.

Sakusa decides to try Atsumu’s suggestion, grabbing his phone and starting to scroll through emails from the week. At first it’s almost hard to maintain his focus, the feeling of Hinata’s breath ghosting over his pubic bone, the warmth of his mouth, the wet slick sounds Atsumu’s fingers make in Hinata’s ass. But after a little bit he adjusts, typing out responses to brands and MSBY’s marketing team like it’s any regular Saturday evening.

Atsumu’s voice breaks through his thoughts mid-reply to another email. “I’m thinkin’ this is gonna go a whole lot better if we getcha off Shouyou-kun.” Sakusa watches as he bends forward, placing kisses on Hinata’s low back as his fingers continue to thrust away.

Hinata doesn’t respond or move. As a reward, Sakusa trails his fingers through Hinata’s hair, petting him as he eyes Atsumu.

Atsumu’s grin is lascivious. “Betcha I can get ya there without eeeever touchin’ yer dick.”

Once again Hinata doesn’t react except to gust a breath through his nose as Atsumu adds another finger. Sakusa gently scrapes his nails against Hinata’s scalp, pleased. He takes instruction so well.

Something in the angle of Atsumu’s hand shifts and Hinata’s body trembles all over, drool pooling out of his mouth, to drip over Sakusa’s balls. Still no swallowing or sucking though, despite the tension in his shoulders and back. Sakusa thinks he might actually be impressed. He’s had Atsumu’s skilled fingers milking him before, and it’s one of the few times he’ll find himself senseless and loud in bed.

Phone forgotten, Sakusa uses his other hand to trace the line of Hinata’s throat where it meets the collar, the leather smooth under his touch. Hinata keens around Sakusa’s cock, cheek pressing more firmly into Sakusa’s thigh as he screws his eyes shut. Atsumu increases speed, his hair loosened enough to fall in front of his eyes with his head bowed.

Sakusa runs a finger down Hinata’s face, coaxing him into opening his eyes again. “I want to see you come.” After a moment Hinata’s hazy brown eyes blink up at him, colour high as he moans loudly, muffled for the meat in his mouth.

Sakusa watches the moment Hinata’s orgasm hits him, his hips jerking forward, even with Atsumu’s fingers still buried inside him. His head presses forward, the tip of Sakusa’s cock bumping against the back of Hinata’s throat, the only thing to muffle the volume of his mewls and sobs as he comes all over their leather couch.

When Atsumu has had his fill of milking Hinata into a stupor, he slides his hand out, the sticky slick sound even dirtier than when he’d been fucking Hinata earlier. And then like the utter bastard he is, Atsumu wipes his messy hand on Hinata’s wrinkled shirt, Sakusa can’t help but click his tongue in disapproval. He looks at Sakusa petulantly. “Oh whatever, we’re taking it offa him anyways Omi-Omi.”

Sakusa sighs, lifting Hinata off him, relishing the brief moment of suction as Hinata rocks back, looking absolutely blissed out. He looks good like this, lips puffy, eyes glazed but aware. Give him a second and he’ll—

“We’re not done, right?” Hinata asks, voice rough, watching them with interest. He hums contentedly as Sakusa helps him out of his shirt, unbothered when Sakusa uses it to wipe up the cum splashed on the couch.

Atsumu leans in to give Hinata a dirty opened mouth kiss, watching Sakusa watch them. He pulls away and plants a loud smacking kiss on Hinata’s cheek. “‘Course not! We still got lots—”

“Bedroom.”

Atsumu looks at Sakusa in surprise. “But the couch is perfectly—”

“It’s too short for all of us, we’re doing this in the bedroom.” Sakusa says firmly, rolling to a stand and taking Hinata’s filthy shirt with him to put into the hamper along the way.

Atsumu heaves an over dramatic sigh, picking up Hinata and trailing after him. Once in their bedroom, Sakusa moves out the way so Atsumu can back up to the bed with Hinata’s arms and legs wrapped around him . He flops backwards, both of them ‘oofing’ at the impact.

Hinata immediately reaches around trying to find Atsumu’s dick and align it with his ass, already hungry for more, but Sakusa steps forward to slap his hand away. Hinata looks mutinously over his shoulder at him. “Don’t make me wait—”

He gets cut off by Atsumu tugging on the ring of his collar, forcing Hinata to look forward.

“What’d we say about mouthy fuck toys?”

Hinata looks ready to retort, but the words get bitten off with a hissed gasp as Sakusa slicks up and then guides Atsumu’s eager hot dick home. Atsumu doesn’t waste any time, thrusting upwards, grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and pulling him forward so Hinata’s face is pressed into Atsumu’s neck as he fucks up into him. This might be one of Sakusa’s favorite sights, watching his boyfriends fuck each other senseless, and Hinata bounces on Atsumu’s dick beautifully. Sakusa has to wonder what he’ll look like taking both of them at once.

He can’t wait to find out.

Sakusa slides in behind Hinata, his aching cock coated in lube ready for this next part. His hand draws up Atsumu’s thigh to get him to slow down. Atsumu obliges him, pulling a frustrated whine from Hinata, seeking out that delicious friction. Sakusa doesn’t make him wait long, aligning himself and sliding inch by inch, hands running comforting circles along Hinata’s flank and his sides.

Hinata hisses a long protracted, “Yyyeeessss...”

Atsumu murmurs encouragement under them, reassuring Hinata and Sakusa both that he’s never felt something so amazing, seen something so hot. Between them Hinata’s thighs quiver and shake as a loud groan rips from his chest. Once he’s gone as deep as he dares, Sakusa helps ease Hinata back upwards so he’s kneeling between the two of them, wonderfully tight. Deliciously full.

Sakusa bends forward pressing kisses to Hinata’s throat above the collar. “Okay?”

After a swallow Hinata dips his head in a lazy nod. “Mhmm. I want you two to paint my insides.”

Sakusa’s lip curls even as Atsumu laughs, rocking upward with gentle ease. How did he end up with such atrociously filthy men in his life? He rolls his hips forward and Hinata sighs, head lolling backwards to rest on Sakusa’s collarbone.

He and Atsumu find a rhythm that works for them, not quite in sync but enough that it sends Sakusa damn near spiralling. Hinata’s warm inferno gripping him and Atsumu in a vice, the slide of Atsumu’s cock against his own, the pretty little cries Hinata keeps making. Hinata seems far more assured of his limits than they are, persistently trying to get them to increase their pace. To thrust harder.

Apparently finally having enough of the agonizingly gentle pace, Hinata reaches a hand for Atsumu’s stomach, the other to Sakusa’s thigh, gouging scratches there. “Fuck me harder dammit.”

Irritated, and only too happy to oblige him, Sakusa hooks Hinata’s arms with his, locking them behind his back. The move also forces Hinata to lean backwards further exposing his chest and neck, creating a shallower angle for Sakusa to fuck. Hinata groans his approval, tilting his head to look at Sakusa, giving him his best feral grin. Sakusa leans in to nip at his jaw, basking in the gasp that elicits.

The new angle and the view are apparently enough to push Atsumu over the edge. Sakusa swears he can feel Atsumu’s cock judder and spurt within Hinata. Atsumu’s sudden stillness, the additional heat, the added feeling of wetness, it’s all too much. Sakusa loosens one arm, reaching around Hinata to start jerking him off. Hinata cries out his delight, leaning forward into his strokes. Sakusa leans closer too, murmuring soft and sweet, “Yes, just like that, I’m gonna fill you up,” his hips snapping faster, chasing, chasing, chasing—

Sakusa comes with an embarrassingly loud shout, curving over Hinata, pressing him down into Atsumu. The additional pressure seems to be enough to send Hinata spiralling for a second time tonight, sobbing his release into Atsumu’s chest.

Sakusa allows himself to soften inside of Hinata, breathing hard, trying to battle the intense urge to sleep that always washes over him post orgasm. Sakusa would definitely rate this evening in their top five, maybe even top three, adventures in the bedroom. He has to assume the same for Hinata and Atsumu. For an evening full of firsts, he’s glad these ones were so incredible.

Atsumu coaxes Sakusa into rolling off Hinata, exhaustedly flopping onto their sides while Atsumu rolls out of bed, pressing kisses to both their foreheads. He first retrieves a damp rag from their ensuite bathroom, handing it to Sakusa to work on cleaning up. Then he disappears into the kitchen, based on the rattle of the fridge as it opens.

Sakusa always takes his aftercare job seriously, carefully wiping and massaging and whispering assurances into Hinata’s skin. Hinata meanwhile allows himself to be pampered, luxuriating in Sakusa’s attentions, stretching and rolling as he’s asked.

Atsumu returns with water and an electrolyte gel pack. Setting those on the nightstand, he kneels in bed, helping Hinata sit up. And then with careful, deft fingers he unbuckles the collar around Hinata’s neck, kissing Hinata sweetly as Sakusa presses his lips to Hinata’s now bare neck.

“You did so good tonight Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu tells Hinata, cupping his face between his hands. Sakusa hums his agreement, pressing his forehead into Hinata’s back.

Hinata laughs, one hand reaching behind him to tangle in Sakusa’s hair, the other reaching for Atsumu. “Only because you both did amazing too.”

They sprawl, sweaty and sated across the bed. Sakusa sitting up against the headboard, Atsumu leaning against the wall near the foot of the bed. Hinata lays tucked between them, head in Sakusa’s lap, legs tangled with Atsumu’s, a little smile curving his mouth. Sakusa brushes his fingers through Hinata's hair, never tiring of the delightfully soft texture.

“That was fuckin’ great.” Atsumu stretches, eyes creasing as his shoulders crack.

Sakusa hums in agreement while Hinata nods, eyes closed looking dreamy.

Atsumu gives Sakusa a cheesy smile, holding his hand out for a high five. “Good work Omi-Omi.” Sakusa snorts, but humours him, reaching his hand out for Atsumu to slap. Atsumu tweaks Hinata’s foot prompting a breathy laugh. “So Shouyou-kun, how many firsts did we nail today?”

Between them Hinata is silent a moment, before his head lifts just slightly from Sakusa’s thigh, squinting at Atsumu. “Firsts?”

Atsumu’s grin is all smug salaciousness. “Yeah, how many boxes did we check with ya today?”

Hinata stares at him blankly before his nose wrinkles. “Atsumu-san, are you still on that?”

Atsumu seems nonplussed. “Yeah, now c’mon coach, let us have it. ‘Cause that was definitely the first time I ever double stuffed—”

“Could you not call it that?” Sakusa groans, tipping his head back against the headboard.

“What would you rather I call it, something lame like passionate triple lovemaking?” Atsumu rolls his eyes at Sakusa, before returning his attention to Hinata. “So Shouyou-kun, how many first times have we got here? ‘Cause I think we hit like three of mine.” He waggles his eyebrows at Sakusa.

Sakusa sighs. “Two for me.” Sakusa wouldn’t lie, he’d enjoyed fucking Hinata at the same time but part of him kind of wished their positions between them had been reversed. Having Atsumu and Hinata inside him at once sounded... _hot_. He was glad of Atsumu’s impulse buy, getting each of them matching collars.

Between them Hinata is suspiciously silent. Atsumu tickles his feet, making Hinata squirm in Sakusa’s lap. “Shouyou-kun?”

Hinata grimaces, lifting a hand to cover his eyes, like he knows exactly how this is going to go. “Uh, zero?”

Atsumu and Sakusa both freeze staring down at their boyfriend in a bemused sort of horror. “Whatcha mean zero!?” Atsumu squawks.

Sakusa frowns, replaying their evening in his head. “You’ve done—”

Hinata starts counting off on his fingers. “Free use roleplay, some bdsm, cockwarming...”

Atsumu has shucked Hinata’s legs off his and leans in close, looking somewhat dazed. “Wait, was that not the first time ya ever been double stu—” He catches Sakusa’s look and changes tack. “Experienced double penetration?”

Hinata twiddles his fingers. “No?”

Atsumu looks like he’s been winded, flopping onto his back next to Hinata. Sakusa meanwhile pieces together what that actually means. That they’d been wrong about the one first they thought they had. “Then does this mean we weren’t your first threesome?”

Hinata stares up at Sakusa, gnawing on his lip. “No?”

Sakusa slumps backwards, realizing that maybe he had been a little more invested in his identity as Hinata’s first threesome than he thought. Atsumu mutters something under his breath, rubbing at his face like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Hinata tugs on his ear, making Atsumu look at him.

“Hey, first, next time maybe ask me if the goal is to try something new with me.” Atsumu gives a petulant little shrug, but doesn’t look away. Here Hinata’s expression softens and he rolls to plant a kiss on Atsumu’s forehead, before stretching his arms upwards to tug Sakusa into a bend for his own forehead kiss. “And second, you two are the first time I’ve ever had sex with people I love, and I think that’s way more special than anything else I’ve ever done.”

Feeling fond warmth bloom in his chest, Sakusa nearly guffaws at the wibbly expression on Atsumu’s face. Sakusa smooths a hand over Hinata’s hair again, reaching his other hand to brush through Atsumu’s. His very sweet idiots.

Snuggling closer into Sakusa’s thigh, Hinata’s mouth curls into an impish grin. “Besides, there’s no sense competing over firsts. I have most of yours and you’re never going to catch up at this point.”

Sakusa doesn’t even have a chance to toss Hinata off him in retaliation, before Atsumu tackles Hinata, and therefore Sakusa too, into the mattress. “Ya competitive bastard! I’ll show ya!” Commencing a vicious tickle attack as Hinata’s chest peals with laughter between them.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3)


End file.
